BECAUSE OF YOU
by mimichanMC
Summary: Una noche en la vida de kagome despues de que Inuyasha hubiera desidido ir con kikyou, con la cancion de Kelly Clakson Because of you, conseguir una caja de pañuelos desechables prelectura


_Todos Los Personajes de la serie Inuyasha Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Because Of You**_

_**Por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Sus labios temblaban, las lágrimas caían sin remedio por sus ojos, su mano cálida estaba junto a su mejilla, el tibio sabor de su aliento seguía en sus labios, nunca un beso podía haberle sabido más amargo, más triste y más vació. No era justo que así fuera su primer y ultimo beso con él._

- _Perdóname Kagome._

- _No – dijo agarrándolo débilmente de las mangas de su traje rojo._

- _Es algo más fuerte que yo, te lo juro, yo… yo no quisiera irme._

- _No lo hagas – dijo mirándolo con tristeza a los ojos en medio de las lagrimas._

- _Debo hacerlo fue un juramento._

- _Ella no se lo merece – dijo mientras ni ella mismo lo creía, en realidad ella había hecho tanto por el, después de la muerte, con los sentimientos que guardara la muñeca de barro que le había salvado más de una vez la vida… otra vez._

- _Perdóname._

_No lo vio partir, no quiso; cerro sus ojos y cubrió sus labios para no decir nada, más, lo que dijera de todos modos no serviría de nada, ella no tenia control sobre él, lo sabia. Él la obligó a mirarlo y le quito la mano de los labios y puso un beso más, uno lleno de desesperación, de amargura y extrañamente… de amor._

- _Te amo._

_Diciendo esto último se levanto y corrió lejos de ella, mientras la chica quedo tirada en el piso, sin poder parar de llorar._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- _

_**1 año después…**_

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_No cometeré los mismos errores que tú cometiste_

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**_

_No dejaré que mi corazón se cause tanta miseria_

Subían despacio por las escaleras del templo, ella sosteniendo en sus dedos las puntas de la falda amplia y roja que la ataviaba, con el chico de lustrosos zapatos negros y esmoquin detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos.

- Estas segura de que estas bien Kagome?

- Claro Hoyou no te preocupes, supongo que solo no estaba de muy buen humor.

- Sube y descansa preciosa, ya tendremos una vida para celebrar.

- Gracias Hoyou.

El chico se acerco a ella y puso un beso dulce en sus labios, y ella lo respondió en la misma medida, se separo de él después con una sonrisa mientras algunas hojas del goshimboku revolotearon a su alrededor con el aire, mismo que meció la falda de su vestido rojo también.

- Ve a descansar Hoyou o quizás puedas regresar, después de todo solo por que tu novia no se sienta bien no significa que tú debas dejar botada la fiesta de tu graduación, seguro que Yuca Eri y Ayumi te harían buena compañía.

- No, esta bien, yo también estoy un poco cansado, supongo que me hará bien descansar, nos veremos mañana cierto?

- Si, pasa por mi muy temprano, no quiero llegar tarde al examen.

- Esta bien preciosa, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Hoyou.

Con un último beso en su frente se despidió y la dejó allí mientras bajaba las escaleras. Había estado tanto tiempo enamorado de esa chica que no importaba cuán diferente era ahora a la Kagome que él había conocido hacia años, ahora que le había dado una oportunidad no la dejaría ir, habían pasado más de seis meses sin que la hiciera reaccionar, sin importar cuanto amor le expresara, no la hacia reaccionar. Subió a su auto y arranco… seguiría esperando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome había permanecido un momento sentada en la tierra a los pies del Goshimboku, dejando que su cuerpo se llenara de los últimos restos de la presencia de ese joven de cabellos plateados que poseía ese árbol, Había pasado ya un año entero desde ese momento, la última vez que lo vio. Se llevo una mano al pecho y sintió la perla en él, brillando al estar tan cerca del árbol, como si respondiera a esa unión que el árbol sagrado, el árbol del tiempo provocaba entre su tiempo y ese pasado lejano que había dejado atrás.

- Inuyasha… - sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla que limpió rápidamente. Basta, él tomo sus decisiones y yo las mías.

Todo ese año había tratado de tener fuerza, él no iba a romper su corazón y la mataría; él había decidido seguir a Kikyou y dejarla a ella, tenia que enfrentar esa decisión le gustara o no. Se levanto de allí y miro una sola vez atrás, el joven sellado en el tronco del árbol fue cada vez mas difuso y pronto su imagen fue barrida por el aire de la noche

**_I will not break the way you did _**

_No me romperé de la manera que tú lo hiciste _

**_You fell so hard _**

_Me tiraste tan fuerte. _

**_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _**

_Tengo que aprender de la forma difícil, para nunca llegar tan lejos. _

Subió a su habitación y se quito el esponjoso vestido, el maquillaje y se puso un pijama de pantalones y se dispuso a recostarse, era mas de media noche pero no podía dormir, una fría brisa entraba por su ventana, las hojas de los árboles eran barridas por el aire de media noche, no podía dormir… solo no podía.

Se levanto, encendió la linterna de su escritorio, tomó una libreta color rojo y la abrió, un diario de vida que había estado haciendo desde hacia meses para lograr sacar sus sentimientos y no dejar que la ahogaran.

_10 de julio. _

_Había escuchado una vez que las personas no son indispensables para uno, que todas tarde o temprano se pueden sustituir pero es mentira, hay personas en tu vida que solo con entrar en ella una vez, dejan una huella que no se borra nunca, una herida que nunca puedes curar, un recuerdo imborrable y para siempre y que por mas dolor que te cause no puedes despegar de tu alma. _

_No importa que haga, no importa con quien este o que este haciendo no puedo sacármelo de la mente, es como un mal hábito… simplemente no puedo. Lo extraño, lo extraño mas de lo que nunca jamás pude suponer que extrañaría a nadie en mi vida y cada vez este dolor… en lugar de mitigarse se hace mas grande, no puedo olvidarme de él, es como un fantasma que esta escondido en mi cuarto y que no puedo echar fuera… aun así lo deseara. _

**_Because of you… I never stray too far from the sidewalk _**

_Por que por ti…nunca me desvió demasiado lejos de la acera. _

**_Because of you... I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _**

_Por que por ti…aprendí a jugar en el lado seguro para que no pudiera lastimarme _

_Me siento insegura y confundida sin él, me acostumbre a verlo cada día cuidando de mí, a que anteponía su vida antes de permitir que a mi me pasara nada malo. Tengo miedo de todos hoy, siento como si no pudiera confiar en nadie, después de todo si no puedo confiar en él no puedo confiar en nadie. Por que tenia que dejarme tan sola y tan desamparada? no fue justo conmigo, siempre se empeño tanto en que nada me lastimara y al final de cuentas fue el quien me termino haciendo mas daño. _

**_Because of you… I find it hard to trust _**

_Por que por ti…encuentro tan difícil el confiar. _

**_Not only me, but everyone around me _**

_No solo en mí, ni en cada persona alrededor de mí _

**_Because of you… I am afraid _**

_Por que por ti… yo tengo miedo. _

¿_Como hago para volver a confiar? _

_¿Cómo hago para quitarme este amor que ha quedado guardado en mi alma y que no puedo expresar por nadie mas? _

_¿Cómo hago para poder desterrar todos los recuerdos y tratar de ser feliz? _

_Nadie se comparara contigo, con nadie me siento segura, con nadie me siento feliz… con nadie; me haces falta, eres una parte indispensable e importante de mi que no supe como desenterrar de mi alma antes de que tu te fueras, te fuiste dejándome tan vacía y al mismo tiempo tan llena de este amor que no puedo expresar por nadie más que por ti. Pero tu no estas y yo siento como si te traicionara si este amor se lo diera a cualquier otro, no es algo que me pueda permitir, no es algo que yo pueda hacer y que me mata lentamente, me iré muriendo lentamente mientras este sentimiento consuma mi corazón y no lo pueda detener. _

_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que no pueda volver a sentir. _

**_I lose my way _**

_Yo__ perdí mi camino _

**_And it's not too long before you point it out _**

_Y esto fue mucho antes de que tú lo marcaras _

_Tenia un destino, no importaba si tenia que abandonar todo lo demás si estaba en este camino contigo, sin importar los peligros, mucho antes de saber si sentías cualquier cosa por mi, yo sabia que debía y quería seguirte, pero tu… tu tenias tu propio camino en el cual no podía seguirte y me di cuanta muy tarde de ello, no lo sabia, nunca imagine que tu decidirías ir tras ese recuerdo que quedo en tu corazón, por ese amor eterno e imposible que no era yo, yo fui la única en esta historia que perdió, que no supo que camino seguir cuando te perdí, hoy estoy tan sola y tan perdida. _

**_I cannot cry _**

_Y no puedo llorar _

**_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _**

_Por que esto es una debilidad ante tus ojos. _

_Aún tengo tan presente en mi memoria el momento que tú me diste tu decisión, como olvidar la increíble felicidad que un beso, dado por ti, por tu propia voluntad sobe mis labios, con ese sentimiento tan grande de amor que respiraba de ti para caer en la desesperanza de las lagrimas que no pude contener cuando supe que era un beso de despedida, que era el adiós definitivo de nuestra historia. No quería llorar pero mis emociones me rebasaron, llore tanto, tanto que hoy estoy segura que ya no puedo llorar mas, que las lágrimas secas y frías que caen de mis ojos son los resquicios que dejan mi alma rota en vez de ser la liberación de mi sufrimiento. _

**_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh _**

_Me he forzado a falsificar una sonrisa, una risa _

**_Every_****_ day of my life _**

_Cada día de mi vida _

_Y hoy delante de todos debo ser fuerte, debo aceptar nuestra historia y olvidarla para seguir viviendo, falsificando sonrisas cada día para que nadie vea mi sufrimiento, para que nadie sufra por mi, huyendo de mi propia piel para no verme a mi misma, disminuida, derrotada, sola; como un perro sin dueño, sin casa, sin calor, bajo la lluvia, sin que nadie lo mire, sin que nadie lo ame, sin que pueda sentirse vivo, así me siento, así me siento desde que esta historia terminó. _

**_My heart can't possibly break _**

_Posiblemente__ mi corazón no puede romperse _

**_When it wasn't even whole to start with _**

_Cuando quizás ni siquiera estaba entero _

_Y sin en cambio nadie puede ver esto en mí, nadie puede ver esa desesperanza en mi corazón, he resultado ser tan buena actriz, tan conciente en mi acto que nada me pasa mal, que los días que no puedo levantarme de la cama a causa de este dolor, solo mi abuelo debe inventar alguna de mis extrañas enfermedades para dejarme morir un día en mi lecho, y al día siguiente seguir adelante, sonriente y riendo cuando mi corazón ya no tiene vida, cuando es como cualquier otro gesto, la risa se ha vuelto solo en una vocal mas. _

**_Because of you… I never stray too far from the sidewalk _**

_Por que por ti… nunca me desvió demasiado lejos de la acera. _

**_Because of you… I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt _**

_Por que por ti… aprendí a jugar en el lado seguro, para que no pudiera lastimarme _

_Por que? por que me entregaste todo esto para después quitármelo? por que me diste toda esa esperanza en el futuro? por que me acostumbraste a cubrirme en tu sombra? a sostenerme en tus brazos? a seguir tus huellas? a perdonar tus errores? a disfrutar tus risas? a discutir tus faltas? a olvidar tus traiciones? a comer de tu mismo aliento para dejarme de nuevo abandonada? _

**_Because of you… I find it hard to trust _**

_Por que por ti… encuentro tan difícil el confiar. _

**_Not only me, but everyone around me _**

_No solo en mí, ni en cada persona alrededor de mí _

**_Because of you… I am afraid _**

_Por que por ti…yo tengo miedo. _

_Por que por tí, no puedo sentir a nadie mas, me volví un fantasma traslucido que no puede tocar a la gente, que no puede sentir sus emociones, me he vuelto invulnerable a su odio y a su amor, un beso no me sabe a nada en los labios, un abrazo no me sostiene el alma, el entregarme a otro no produce ningún eco en mi ser, nada, no hay nada, estoy hueca y lastimada, cada emoción que entra en mi sale por la gran herida que hay en mi corazón y no puedo contenerlo, no puedo detener esa sensación de estar rota como una muñeca de barro, solo que ninguna clase de barro podrá repárame, ninguna tierra sagrada podrá reparar esta hendidura en mi corazón, solo tú, solo tu beso, tu abrazo y tu amor, pero tú no estas, tú nunca mas estarás y eso lo sé; pero no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo comprenderlo, no puedo entenderlo. _

**_I watched you die _**

_Yo__ te ví morir _

**_I heard you cry _**

_Te oí llorar _

**_Every night in your sleep _**

_Cada__ noche en tu sueño _

**_I was so young _**

_Yo era tan joven _

_No soy yo misma, no soy esa joven valiente de la que tu llegaste un día a enamorarte, ella esta mirándome en la esquina de mi habitación sin poder tocarme desesperada por salvarme, viendo a esta niña rota, que llora desconsolada, que cada noche se deshace en lagrimas frías y calladas mientras el mundo sigue girando a su alrededor y ella no puede seguirlo, sus pasos han quedado atrás del mundo entero y no logra seguir mas de un paso sin caer al piso, por que ya no tiene fuerzas. _

**_You should have known better than to lean on me _**

_Debiste saber mejor que apoyarte en mi _

**_You never thought of anyone else _**

_Nunca pensaste en nadie más _

**_You_****_ just saw your pain _**

_Solo podías ver tu dolor _

_Hubiera preferido nunca recibir nada de ti, no haber sentido nunca todo lo que sentí, para que amar tanto si no recibiría nada a cambio? fue tanto para ti y tú no lograste darme nada, fui tu amiga, fui esa persona en tu camino que te garantizaba que nunca mas estarías solo, esa persona que te aceptaba sin importar que marcas hubiera en ti, que fueras, quien fueras, o en que te convirtieras, que te miraría con le mismo amor ya fueran tus ojos marrones, dorados o rojos, que no temía a tu ferocidad, que no despreciaba a tu raza ni se aprovecharía de tus debilidades, por que nuca lo viste? por que nunca pudiste notar todos estos increíbles sentimientos que tenia por ti? _

_Tan concentrado estabas en ti, en tus propios sentimientos, en el amor dormido en tu alma que te cegaba, que te alejaba tanto de la mujer que estaba delante de ti, por que nunca me viste, por que nunca lograste ver que yo estaba allí, que yo era mejor, que yo nunca te lastimaría, que yo nunca te defraudaría, que yo nunca dudaría de ti. _

**_And now I cry _**

_Y ahora lloro _

**_In the middle of the night _**

_A la mitad de la noche _

**_For the same damn thing _**

_Por__ estas malditas cosas. _

_Y ahora solo me queda llorar mi pérdida, ver delante de mí que no fui suficiente para ti, que no fui yo la que pudo mantenerte a mi lado, que a pesar de que me amarás no lo hacía tanto como a ella, ella que logró llevarse todo de ti y no me dejo nada. Que yo perdí delante de ella, que no me queda más en el alma que este inmenso amor por ti y este imperecedero odio por ella, por que ella te arrebato de mi lado, por que ella pudo ser más fuerte sobre ti, sobre mi, sobre nuestro amor; por que tu orgullo y tu valor como hombre pudieron mas que nuestra pasión. _

_Por que estas malditas cosas que no valen nada pudieron más que lo que tu yo sentíamos y no me queda mas que llorar esa perdida; justo aquí, sola y a la mitad de la noche en la inmensidad de la nada que me rodea de pies a cabeza y me ahoga sin poder pelear, por que esta vez no vendrás tu a rescatarme en mis sueños mas oscuros, por que por ti… _

**_Because of you… I never stray too far from the sidewalk _**

_Por que por ti…nunca me desvió demasiado lejos de la acera. _

_Por que por ti yo era fuerte y podía vencerlo todo y sin ti toda mi fortaleza se escapa, ya no es nada ya no se donde puedo encontrarla. _

**_Because of you… I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt _**

_Por que por ti… aprendí a jugar en el lado seguro, para que no pudiera lastimarme _

_Por que por ti nadie podía lastimarme, ahora ya no tengo nadie que me proteja del mundo que me rodea, de ese mundo que es solo mió donde solo existe ese increíble vació que dejaste en mi vida… y en mi corazón. _

**_Because of you… I tried my hardest just to forget everything _**

_Por que por ti… intento de la forma mas dura olvidar todo esto _

_Por que por ti tenia un motivo para vivir y ahora no tengo nada, no puedo olvidar lo que tu has sido para mi y no puedo crear una nueva vida, tu eras mi vida, tu era mi destino, tu eras lo que amaba y por lo que yo deseaba pelear y ahora, no tengo a donde ir. _

**_Because of you… I don't know how to let anyone else in _**

_Por que por ti… no se como dejar a cualquier persona dentro de mi _

_Por que por ti yo supe lo que era el amor tan solo en un beso y ahora no puedo amar a nadie mas, por que nada se compara con tu calor, con tu esencia, con tu alma blanca que hacia vibrar la mía en un compás que solo las almas gemelas conocen. _

**_Because of you… I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _**

_Por que por ti… estoy avergonzada de mi vida que esta vacía. _

_Por que por ti, yo sentía el alma llena y hoy no hay nada, no tengo nada que ofrecer, no puedo entregarle nada a nadie sencillamente por que no lo tengo, no poseo nada de lo que alguna vez fui y no podré volver a ser. _

**_Because of you… I am afraid _**

_Por que por ti… yo tengo miedo _

_Por que por ti… hoy estoy sola… y tengo miedo. _

Cerró la libreta y la dejo caer de su cama junto con el bolígrafo y la botella de tinta china con la que escribía ese diario se derramo en el piso, como hiel. Solo debo dormí, solo debo dejar descansar mi cuerpo y levantarme mañana, y seguir, solo seguir viviendo, con su recuerdo a mi lado… así solo el cansancio la venció.

**_Because of you… because of you _**

_Por que por ti… por que por ti _

_Fin _

_10 de Julio de 2006 _

_8: 44 p.m. _

* * *

_nota de autora: uch creo ue no estaba de mi mejor humor cuando hice este fic, pero bueo, aun asi me gusta compartirlo con ustedes, espero y les haay gustado mucho._

_**¿me dejan un review para saber si les gusto?**_

_**muchas gracias.**_

_**shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
